Amores Imperfeitos Um amor para recordar
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Após a morte de Sirius, Hermione precisa seguir em frente, mas antes... nada como recordar um amor.


Nota da autora: Espero que gostem de mais uma das minhas filhinhas Amores (Im)perfeitos. Espero que gostem e que possam me perdoar por minha tendência tão dramática! (Roll eyes) Mas enfim, espero que curtam a leitura e por favor, façam uma autora feliz, gastando um minutinho para me deixar uma rewiew. Votos também são muito bem-vindos, claro!!

Ronald continuava a dormir, ela não havia visto nem mesmo a sombra de Harry desde que acordara naquela enfermaria estúpida. Seu peito doía, mas a impaciência a dominava por completo, como sempre. Gostaria mesmo de saber como estavam todos, se tinham saído sem maiores ferimentos. Estava preocupada com... Mas ela tinha certeza de que ele estava bem. Nem mesmo sabia se ele estava no Ministério, se tivera que ir para lá ajudar.

Hermione estava de pé, virada para a janela. Ron tomava café, _sempre comendo! _, bufou, no que ele deu de ombros.

Antes de ver ou ouvir, sentiu que Harry se aproximava. Virou para ele, sorrindo, mas sua cara mortalmente pálida e deprimida a fez ter a sensação de quem descia um degrau sem querer.

- Que bom que acordou- murmurou, parecendo ao mesmo tempo triste e constrangido.- Vim aqui, mas apenas Ron estava acordado.

- E aí, cara?- perguntou Ron, que também pareceu preocupado com Harry.

- Você sabe...- Harry deu de ombros.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou a menina, temendo a resposta. Eles se entreolharam, deixando-na exasperada. Ele demorou mais de um minuto até conseguir encara-la e mais alguns segundos para suspirar:

- Por que não se senta?

- NÃO QUERO ME SENTAR!!- gritou, sem imaginar porque aquele nervosismo incontido tomava conta. Estava nauseada.

- Hermione...- Harry se aproximou um passo dela.- Sirius esteve lá...

- Ele está bem?- perguntou, sem conseguir esconder o desespero excessivo na voz.

- Mione, escuta... ele não... Bellatrix... o matou.

- O quê?! Não, não matou, ele... ele está bem, eu sei!

- Não, ele está morto- respondeu Harry, a dor transparente em sua voz.

- Ele não pode ter... morrido- estava extremamente tonta. Cambaleou um passo na direção de Harry.- Ele não morreu...- e caiu, o moreno tendo tempo de segura-la antes que batesse na mesa de cabeceira. Pegou-a e pousou na cama, enquanto Madame Pomfrey se aproximava correndo, atarantada.

- O que está havendo aqui?- Ron olhava com a mesma cara de incompreensão. Harry saiu antes que a enfermeira o expulsasse com alguma azaração. Sentiu pena de sua amiga. Já fazia quase um ano que estava guardando seu segredo, e agora que ele estava morto... o que seria dela? Harry não podia responder nem mesmo o que seria dele.

Ela só acordou novamente algumas horas depois. Levantou-se bruscamente, sendo contida pela tontura que quase a derrubou novamente. Ron a encarava de sua cama, sério. Olhou para a sala de Madame Pomfrey antes de se levantar. Em silêncio abriu a porta da enfermaria e fez um sinal. Harry entrou, seguindo-o. Hermione sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem quando o viu. Ele se sentou de um lado da cama, Ron do outro.

- Ah, Harry!!- exclamou, atirando-se aos braços do rapaz que a tomou com gentileza, afagando seus cabelos, tendo seu gesto imitado pelo ruivo. Seu corpo balançava com os soluços. Ron continuava sem entender o que estava havendo, mas mesmo com sua amplitude emocional de colher de chá, ele sabia que não devia perguntar. Alguns minutos depois, ela levantou o rosto, enxugando-o, sentindo dificuldade em parar de tremer e soluçar.

- Hermione, eu sinto tanto... ele caiu no véu.

- Me desculpe, Harry, eu imagino o quanto você deve estar sofrendo.

- É diferente, eu sei.

- O que vou fazer agora?

- Você pode começar explicando o que está havendo- retorquiu Ron, mal-humorado. Para sua surpresa, ela corou intensamente. Abaixou a cabeça, tentando achar um lugar de onde começar. Harry olhou para ela, perguntando se podia resumir a história. Ela assentiu.

- Eles... bem...- ele ficou escarlate.- Eles tinham... hum... eles tinham um caso- Ron arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo. Se ela não estivesse ali, pálida, aos prantos, ele teria rido.

- Tudo começou nas férias...

E ela se lembrou como se tivesse sido ainda ontem. Quando chegara a Grimmauld Place, seu coração batia mais forte nas perspectiva de passar tantos dias perto de Sirius. Sempre gostara muito dele, mas passara a ama-lo no quarto ano, enquanto assistia a seu sofrimento, refugiado em uma caverna, tendo por companhia um hipogrifo e por alimento, ratos. E quando ele os recebeu na porta, dirigiu-lhe um sorriso tão radiante, tão... maravilhoso! Ela se lembrava de ter corado furiosamente, sentindo-se uma completa idiota.

Quando se deu conta, os dois conversavam muito, faziam as tarefas domésticas juntos, e mesmo Sirius estando tão taciturno por estar preso em casa, quando estavam juntos ele ria, aquele seu riso que mais parecia um latido.

Ela estava brincando com Bicuço no quarto quando ele entrou. Imediatamente a menina sentiu sua respiração acelerar e seu coração ressoar na garganta, prestes a estourar.

- Você me parece mais feliz hoje, Hermione- ela sorriu docemente. Amava quando ele dizia seu nome.

- Você sabe, Harry chega amanhã. Tenho me roído de preocupação o tempo todo de pensar nele trancafiado com os tios.

- Nem me fale... aqueles trouxas não me passam boa impressão.

- Nem um pouco, mas nem todos são ruins assim- ele riu, ela riu também. Sirius aproximou-se e sentou a seu lado. Ela se mexeu, incomodada. Ele não pareceu notar.- Sirius?- ele o olhou, ela estava quase roxa, de tanta vergonha.- Você... está sentado na minha saia- ele levantou como se tivesse tomado um choque e ela ajeitou a barra da saia que estava vestindo, fazendo sinal para que voltasse.

- Esse quarto é frio, não acha?- perguntou, ainda sem graça. Ela respondeu que sim e se aproximaram um pouco. Realmente, depois de mais vinte minutos conversando e brincando com Bicuço, começaram a sentir um vento frio entrando pela janela velha. Aproximaram-se ainda mais, ficando verdadeiramente colados. Com fingida inocência, ele a abraçou, para seu espanto, ela se aninhou confortavelmente em seus braços, sentindo que explodiria a qualquer instante, seu corpo estremecendo sem que ela pudesse evitar. Ele sentiu e apertou mais o abraço. Quando Hermione se deu conta, estava praticamente deitada nos braços de Sirius, seus rostos frente a frente. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Você é uma menina muito bonita, Hermione- ele gostava de como o nome dela soava e não cansava de repeti-lo.

- Obrigada, Sirius...- contemplaram-se por segundos que pareceram durar horas.

- Hermione?- ele fez uma breve pausa.- Acho que minha perna adormeceu- foi a vez dela se levantar como se tivesse tomado um choque. Ele também levantou.

- Hermione!- praticamente gritou quando viu que ela estava indo embora. Ela parou, mas não virou para encara-lo. Ela escutou seus passos se aproximando e sentiu um calafrio que não estava relacionado ao vento. Sentiu seu braço ser segurado, enquanto era virada e depois sua mente se obliterou, estrelas piscaram em seus olhos e ela praticamente perdeu o chão. Sentiu suas costas pressionadas contra a porta de madeira, mas não ligou. Só o que importava era que seus lábios estavam em contato com os do Maroto, que suas mãos afagavam os cabelos escuros. Ele parou, arrependido, trazendo-a de volta para a terra.

- O que eu estou fazendo... você é só uma criança... eu...

- Não diga besteiras! Não sou criança coisa nenhuma.

- Você sabe quantos anos eu sou mais velho que você?

- Sei, sim, vinte. E não me importo nem um pouco- retorquiu, mal educada, puxando-o para mais um beijo brusco, cheio de emoção, que chegou até mesmo a ferir os lábios delicados.

Daquele dia em diante, sempre estiveram juntos, quando não fisicamente, pelo menos em pensamento. Mas foi no dia seguinte ao primeiro beijo, que Harry passara a ser detentor daquela espécie de segredo de confissão. Foi quando estava subindo para dar uma olhada em Bicuço, que os viu: dois corpos violentamente enroscados, as mãos de homem entrando por baixo da blusa feminina, que Harry, com um choque concluiu serem de Hermione! E aqueles cabelos escuros, com aquele porte alto só poderiam ser... Sirius! Os dois se assustaram quando viram Harry entrando, empurrando-se para longe. Ele teve vontade de fechar os olhos e tampar os ouvidos, cantarolando bem alto e voltar por onde viera, ainda de olhos fechados, na esperança de rolar as escadas, para que perdesse a memória e esquecesse uma das cenas mais constrangedoras de toda a sua vida. Mas só o que pôde fazer foi murmurar uma desculpa e prometer que não contaria a ninguém, eles poderiam ficar despreocupados.

- Mas Sirius nunca está satisfeito- Hermione riu, mas parou em seguida.- Nunca _estava... _- corrigiu-se, os olhos marejando novamente.

E assim ele puxou o afilhado para o quarto, encarando-o com excessiva seriedade, o que fez Harry rir sem conseguir se segurar. Sirius cruzou os braços num gesto mal-humorado

- Sei o que você deve estar pensando de mim.

- Qual é, Sirius? Eu não estou pensando nada, não.

- Ela é só uma menina e...

- Conheço Hermione desde que eu tinha 11 anos. Ela nunca foi burra, tampouco fez coisas das quais pudesse se arrepender ou tomou decisões idiotas. Se tem alguém entre nós que é sensato, esse alguém é ela- Sirius pareceu no mínimo aliviado.- Mas, sabe... ela é como minha irmã, Sirius, então não quero que a magoe- pediu, sério.- Cuide bem dela, Mione merece alguém que a proteja e faça feliz.

- Ele me contou isso de queixo caído... _Harry é mesmo um grifinório _- falou, imitando a voz de Sirius.- Ficou todo orgulhoso porque você não o reprovou e porque pediu que cuidasse de mim.

- Esse era o Sirius...

- É... e não consigo me imaginar sem vê-lo novamente- ela não estava mais chorando, mas era possível quase ver seu coração sangrando.

- Cara, é difícil acreditar...

- Eu sei, Ronald. Não poderia haver duas pessoas mais diferentes que eu e Sirius. Possivelmente por isso nos gostamos tanto. Eu via nele tudo o que eu gostava e prezava, um pouco do que eu gostaria de ser. A sua arrogância, seu jeito inconseqüente.

- Ele vai fazer falta...

E depois das férias do Natal, despediram-se sangrando, embora não pudessem imaginar que seria a última vez em que se veriam.

* * *

Hermione ainda sentia o pânico que a arrebatara quando Harry contara sobre sua visão. Ela tentava ser racional, dizendo que era o tipo de coisa que Voldemort faria, que não era verdade, mas por dentro, cada fibra de seu corpo gritava que fossem imediatamente para o Ministério, não importando se pagariam o preço daquela loucura com as próprias vidas. Ah, pois com certeza, ela daria sua vida por ele, sem nem mesmo hesitar. Mas não pôde. Enquanto ele estava duelando com Bellatrix Lestrange, ela estava caída em um canto qualquer, inconsciente de que ele estava ali.

Inconsciente de que depois daquilo, ele jamais estaria novamente.

Sete meses se passaram até que ela parasse de ter pesadelos. Quase quatro anos até que conseguisse abrir seu coração e se apaixonar novamente. Por George Weasley, também dilacerado pela perda de seu irmão gêmeo.

Mas mesmo depois que se casou com o ruivo, ainda pensava em seu primeiro amor. Olhava os olhos do marido, vendo as semelhanças com Sirius. Como os dois eram criadores de caso, como desprezavam as regras e como ela gostara daquilo em Sirius e como gostava daquilo em George. E depois que se casaram, tiveram gêmeos, e um deles se chamou Sirius Arthur Weasley, em homenagem a um amor de que ela sempre se lembraria.


End file.
